Unexpected Twist
by EmiAni
Summary: "Call me Ghirahim, Sky Child. I'll allow you to not use my full title because you'll only hear my brilliant name a few times before you're brought to an end." Skyward Sword with a twist. Link's affection for Ghirahim makes him lose sight of what's right and what's wrong. "I've always felt for that child from the sky." Ghiralink. M x M. Ghirahim x Link.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! As you all know, (Or don't know) I am a huge Vampire Knight fan! But recently, a certain white-haired, fabulous, sexy, sassy, amazing demon has been on my mind literally all DAY. … That's right, you guessed it! I am obsessed with our utterly fabulous Lord Ghirahim from Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, and more recently Hyrule Warriors on the Wii U.**

**Before I start, I'm going to lay down some facts.**

**This is Skyward Sword with a plot twist, the twist being Link and Ghirahim fall in love and slowly get into more complex stuff that will be a major problem in the end.**

**Link's way of thinking and problem solving will be somewhat oblivious.**

**Ghirahim will be his fabulous, sassy, sexy self, of course.**

**Alright, let's start.**

**Unexpected Twist**

**Prologue**

Link tossed and turned in his twin sized bed, as he was forced to watch the movie that assaulted his dreams.

_"__Heh, you humans are so pitiful." A figure with white hair spoke softly, his hair short with a chin length fringe that covered about half of his face. It had a straight cut to it, almost looking as it were to be part of a stylish bob before the length came to an abrupt end, the rest of his hair short. The assumed 'male' flipped his fringe out of his face, revealing a medium-small sized jet black diamond, just a hair shy of being in the middle of his left cheek. It appeared that both of his eyes had their undersides thickly lined with a natural looking deep purple that almost blended in with the thin line of black around his eyes. The contrast of the purple and his soft-looking light grey skin would look hideous on any other, but somehow this individual could pull it off quite fabulously. He had a form-fitting white jumpsuit on that made his skin appear to be in pale grey diamonds all along the revealing garment. The figure appeared to be sitting on a very expensive looking chair, made for a king, which had a red garment of some sort thrown over the edge. _

_Link watched as the figure crossed his legs rather elegantly, a smirk on his white lips. The Skyloftian was lost in his thoughts as the male spoke once more._

_"__You have to rely on some folktale to believe. But, let's face it. You'll never be able to stop the torment that will befall the mortal land." The figure sighed contently. "I can just hear it now; The screams of agony from your kind, the smell of fresh blood as the demon world overrides the one of the mortals. Finally, the Demon King, my Master Demise will finally get what he deserves." The figure laughed quite sadistically, before the laugh turned into a low growl. "You damn humans, so innocent and naïve, yet to find out the despair you'll all be thrown into before the blink of an eye, Chosen One or not." The male started laughing again. "Does this Hero of yours even exist? Once again, Hylia," He spat out the Goddess's name as it were poison in his mouth. "You make me laugh with your promises. As if a mere 'Hero' could stop me. Even a Hero does manage to show up, they'll be crushed by the responsibilities, if not, I'll make it my job to crush every ounce of their being for my King, my one and only master."_

_The figure slowly faded into the darkness, only to be replaced with a bright light. His smooth pleasant voice calming down noticeably. _

**_"_****_This is a tale you humans have passed down through uncounted generations…_**

**_It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again._**

**_One dark, fateful day the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure._**

**_They mounted a brutal assault on the surface people, driving the land into deep despair…_**

**_They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation._**

**_They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the Goddess._**

**_The power she guarded was without equal._**

**_Handed down by the gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality._**

**_Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess._**

**_To prevent this great power from falling intothe hands of the evil swarming the lands…_**

**_The goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth._**

**_She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes._**

**_Beyond even the clouds. _**

**_With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with theland dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away._**

**_At last, peace was restored to the surface._**

**_This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation…_**

**_But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale._**

**_Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed._**

**_A legend that will be forged by your own hand. "_**

_After Link watched the visuals that went with the tale, everything seemed to click in place. The figure came into view again as he stood up and draped the cloak over his shoulders, clipping it in place with some sort of chain. Link heard a rather loud clinking noise as the figure snapped and disappeared, only leaving behind a collaboration of white, yellow, red, and black diamonds. Before Link was allowed to wake up, he heard the same voice again._

_"__Call me Ghirahim, Sky Child. I'll allow you to not use my full title because you'll only hear my brilliant names a few times before you're brought to an end."_

Link's dream was suddenly ended. He was rudely awakened with a painful headache as he sat up with his palm to his forehead.

"Oh Goddess, what was that?" He looked around his suddenly brighter-than-ever room, spotting a tan envelope. He scratched the left side of his neck after he opened the envelope, eyes getting a bit brighter as he recognized Zelda's handwriting.

_"__Meet me at the Goddess Statue, okay? Knowing you, you'll probably sleep in again, but I'll say this anyway – Don't keep me waiting!_

_~ Zelda."_

The Hero-to-be glanced over at his small wall clock, which read "12:16". He stared in disbelief as the second hand came to touch the 12 once more.

'Uh oh…' The Skyloftian hurriedly opened his wardrobe to find something to wear. He quickly threw off his night shirt and pants, before throwing on a pair of pants and a shirt that happened to match. He finger combed through his messy dark blond hair and after deciding he was good to go, he slipped on a pair of shoes. He stuck his hand in his pockets, finding a blue rupee and putting it in his brown leather wallet.

He knew today was going to be a lucky day. Link smiled, looking out the window, gasping softly as he saw grey clouds and a black tornado in the far distance.

'Or maybe not.'

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Only parts of this plot is mine. I also do not own the games or game systems mentioned above. I don't own these words, nor this font. KTHXBAI**


	2. Timber

**A/N: I was listening to my Ghirahim and Link playlist while writing this, A.K.A songs that I think suit them as a couple, and as individuals. (A-Tay knows what I'm talking about here. –winkwink-) **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, to both A-Tay and whoever else is reading this fanfiction.**

**This chapter isn't too eventful, so be warned. It basically builds up to the start of Link's adventure and is beneficial to the storyline. What are these things called again…? Fillers? Or was it something else?**

**Note: These locations aren't very accurate. At least I'm not making a walkthrough without playing the game in its entirety beforehand.**

**Warning: There will be some slight Link x Zelda in this chapter (Once again, we must get through the storyline before we can get to all the Ghiralink goodness that makes me squeal in delight. Imeanwhatplsdisregardthat)**

**Unexpected Twist**

**Timber**

Link bolted out the door and to the headmaster's room, eager to warn him of the tornadic storm he saw from his window. Before he could knock on the door leading to the headmaster's office, Pipit stopped him.

"Link! Why are you still here?! Zelda came looking for you a few hours ago—" the Brunet started before Link quite rudely interrupted him.

"Listen, Pit, I understand that but there's _something _out there—" to the Hero-to-be's surprise, his acquaintance started laughing.

"Link, -hahaha- good one, but you know you can't get out of participating in the bird ceremony, so why try?" Link groaned as Pipit's dreaded speech came up, one he's heard almost every day for the last month. "All of the knights in training have to participate, including me in the past, and you are no exception. Listen, just go to Zelda and get it over with, before she takes that stash of candy from underneath your bed." The Brunet preached some more as he pushed the Blond to the Knight Academy's doors. "Oh, and before you go, I think Fledge was looking for you earlier, so you should go see what he wants before you go run off to see Zelda."

After the senior student ran off yelling 'I'm counting on you, Link! Don't be late!' the blond was left standing there by himself. After sighing rather loudly, he mumbled 'No one ever listens to me…' and started walking towards the kitchens, where his instinct proved him right as he saw the familiar form of the thin male.

Link's eyes brightened up, as he approached Fledge, hoping he'd spared the time to listen to him.

"Hey, Fledge, I _really_ need to tell you something—" To Link's dismay, he was interrupted again.

"Uhm, Link, I can comprehend that but I need your help right now…" Fledge looked away, a red tint of embarrassment high in his cheeks while he fiddled with his fingers. "I just need you to move this barrel into the kitchen, can you do that for me? Pretty please?"

Link huffed quite impatiently, moving over to the barrel and slowly lifting it above his head. He ran into the kitchen, almost slamming said barrel on the kitchen floor. "There. Happy?" He could see that the taller male had jumped back a little from the sudden loud sound, but he didn't care anymore. He just needed to tell _someone_.

"Uhmm…yes but I'm late for my classes now, so I have to get going or else I'm going to get scolded—"

"You're just going to walk away after what I just did for you? Seriously? You know what—"

"I'm so sorrrrrrrrrrry, please don't hurt me!" Fledge scampered off, leaving a very irritated and angry Link behind. He looked down, finding a red rupee on the floor. Before looking both ways, he picked it up and put it in his brown leather wallet. He sure was getting lucky today, but not lucky enough to find someone who would listen to him.

Once again, the blond sighed, making his way over to the Academy doors again, this time exiting them. He was immediately blinded by the midday sunlight, walking around aimlessly with his hands covering his eyes until he hit something hard.

He uncovered his eyes, happy to have walked into a bird statue. He backed up a little, before closing his eyes and praying silently. 'Dear Hylia, Your Grace, please give me the strength for me not to snap and hurt anyone today.' He paused a moment before adding, 'And that storm…is it coming for us? Please explain its purpose to me…am I supposed to be wary?' Link stood up straight, nodding a little before running towards the Goddess statue, he knew Her Grace would answer his prayers in the near future. Soon, he found himself running out of stamina, so he stopped and bent over a little, putting his hands on his knees so he could catch his breath.

He looked up to see Instructor Howell standing over him.

"Oh, Link. You look like you're having troubles, is something wrong?" Link furiously nodded, taking the stamina fruit the older male gave him.

"I-I…saw a black tornado heading for Skyloft…what should we do?" Link said, feeling energized once more.

"You silly boy, that's impossible! My studies from last week show that today's weather is perfect for a Bird Ceremony—"

"Please…I'm telling you what _I _saw. There's a storm out there, Instructor Howell, and it's _bad_. I can feel it." Link pleaded. He was a strong teenager, but he wouldn't let his pride overpower his love for everyone's safety.

He saw the older male think a little, before nodding his head slightly. "I suppose there could be a small possibility that natural phenomena could happen at any time of the day," He glanced towards the sky before looking back down at Link. "And it _does_ look rather gloomy out now…I'll keep a lookout. Thanks for informing me of this odd weather, Link." He said, placing his hand on the blond's shoulder, smiling.

**ThisisatransitionbecauseI' ,right?**

"Zelda!" Link yelled, running up the many stairs of the Goddess Statue. Zelda's blue eyes landed on his being, seeming to sparkle in the light as her golden hair did too. Link seemed to notice that her hair was styled differently today, making her look even prettier than before. Link caught himself before thinking about her body any further, reminding himself never to do so again.

"Link! You're finally here! Do you know how long I've been waiting?" She scolded him playfully before running up to him and giving him a quick hug. She stepped back and smiled at him, failing to notice the dark red tint that colored his cheeks. "Do you like my Goddess costume, Link? I made it myself~!"

The Blond scratched the back of his head awkwardly, glancing at her. "Uhmm…yeah, it's nice.

Her bright smile was still present on her face as she clapped happily. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up at all, you know." He eyed her funnily. "What? Everyone here in Skyloft knows you sleep like a corpse. Not even my Loftwing could wake you up!"

'So that's why I had such a terrible headache when I woke up this morning…" Link thought, before laughing along with his childhood friend.

"I can agree…But if you plan on succeeding in the Bird Ceremony, I suggest you need to practice." Zelda agreed with her father by pushing Link towards the launch pad.

"W-wait, Zelda! I think there's something wrong with my Loftwing, he didn't come to greet me when I woke up this morning…" The Hero-to-be stumbled as his feet got closer to the edge.

"Ah ah ah~" The girl teased. "You can't get out of this one, Linky!" After she teased him with his childhood nickname, (Which she knew would catch him off guard) she concentrated all of her strength into one final push, sending Link over the edge and towards the clouds.

Link tried his best not to panic, as he progressively calmed down, having faith in his trusty Loftwing. He had told Zelda and Gaepora that his loftwing was lost, but he didn't want to believe in his own words.

He nervously let out an ear-piercing whistle, closing his eyes and hoping for his loftwing to come and sweep him towards the clouds then bringing towards the sky where he belonged.

After a few more moments of falling, he realized his beautiful, beautiful crimson loftwing wasn't coming. Now, the blond had never been scared of heights, no quite the opposite actually. He loved the thrill of being so high in the air, **he loved the sheer thrill of adventure**.

"Link! Stop playing around!" He heard Zelda yell, half-worried and half-angry. He tried to respond, but when he tried to open his mouth to yell back at her, the words were backed up in his throat by the forceful winds. Instead, he slowly did a 180 degree turn so the front of his body was facing skywards, his back towards the clouds. To prove his point, he whistled again, this time louder and more panic filled than before. He was pretty sure Zelda and Gaepora knew what was wrong when he heard Zelda calling for her own moments, his childhood friend's own blue and white loftwing was diving towards him, and relief filled his mind.

But then he quickly remembered Zelda's loftwing wasn't too keen on going near the clouds. Even more panic filled him when he saw wisps of white fill his vision, before clouding it in pure white. Before he knew it, he felt like he was breathing nothing but dust and water, as he fell through the last of the thick layer of clouds.

He closed his eyes as he accepted the end to his life, silently praying to the Goddess to watch over Skyloft, after making sure he hoped Groose wins the Bird Ceremony. Even though Groose bullied him constantly, he was sure the redhead was a good person inside.

The air was rushed out of Link's body, and his vision was filled with black. If this was a joke, he'd be yelling '**Timber**.'


	3. Nice to Meet You, Sky Child

**A/N: I cannot get this off my mind, so I need to type it up. I'm actually supposed to be doing homework right now, but I'm taking a break, imagining Ghirahim singing popular songs to Link.**

- **Be warned, author on some serious stuff, whatever it is, you'll want some -**

**(Fan service for A-Tay up ahead. Feel free to skip this and go right on to the story.)**

**Ghirahim: -Seductively walks towards Link, swaying his hips while music plays.-**

**Link: Wtf do you want?**

**Ghirahim: -Gestures Link to come to him- Come here rude boy, boy. Can you get it up?**

**Link: -shivers- Can you like, not? Thanks.**

**Ghirahim: -Wiggles his tongue at Link- Come here rude boy, boy. Is you big enough?**

**Link: -Backs away- Oh Goddess, why me?**

**Ghirahim: Take it, take it. –Slowly walks towards Link-**

**Link: No, you can keep it. –Pulls out Master Sword-**

**Ghirahim: Baby, baby. –Keeps walking while he feigns hurt.-**

**Link: -Shivers again and accidentally drops his sword, backing up into a wall- Please don't call me that.**

**Ghirahim: Take it, take it. –Is dangerously close to Link.-**

**Link: I'd like to keep my innocence, thanks. **

**Ghirahim: -Crushes Link in a tight hug and squeezes his butt.- Love me, love me!**

**Link: -Screams in agony as Ghirahim molests him.-**

**( Fanservice for A-Tay ends)**

**This is a major implication that there will be some GhiraLink in this chapter, so for those who didn't waste their time with it:**

**WARNING: Ghirahim is in this chapter. I repeat, GHIRAHIM IS IN THIS CHAPTER. If YOU CAN'T HANDLE HIS FABULOUSNESS, HIS SASS, OR HIS SEXINESS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR RUINED ELETRONIC DEVICES BECAUSE YOU FANGIRLED ALL OVER THEM. Same applies for the GhiraLink moments. Ty.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unexpected Twist<span>**

**Nice to Meet You, Sky Child**

"Hahaa…almost done…" The figure said with a sassy hair flip. "This will be one of the many fabulous things I've done, but that's to be expected, isn't it?" He laughed to himself, hovering his hands over a glass orb, which showed a vision of a black tornado above the clouds. The male was interrupted by a blue bokoblin tapping on his shoulder. The figure quickly slapped the bokoblin's hand away, glaring at it.

"Don't put your filthy hands on me!" The male glanced at the spot on his cloak where the bokoblin had touched him, shivering in disgust. "One square centimeter of this fabric alone is worth more than your _life_. Watch yourself." He looked back at the orb as the blue bokoblin got on his knees, getting irritated when the black tornado had faded somewhat. "Ugh, look what you've done…What was so important that you had to come and interrupt me?"

The creature said something in some foreign gibberish that the figure understood clearly, surely something interesting as the male stood up and faced the bokoblin, full attention on it.

"A human from the clouds fell on top of one of you? Bring this 'human' here…perhaps I could use them to lure out the Goddess's Chosen One…" The Demon Lord didn't expect to see what he did.

5 Red bokoblins carried a peaceful looking human, with dirty blond hair covering his face.

'Sky Child…' the figure thought, a small smirk on his features. He picked **Link** up from the bokoblins' grasp, carrying the blond bridal style.

Suddenly in a happy mood, the male dismissed the demons, promising them a reward for their findings and good work. He walked out of the room and into his bedroom, depositing Link onto his bed.

"Dear Diary," The male started off lightly, "**Jackpot.**" With another laugh, he sat down on the chair on his bed's right side, crossing his arms and crossing his legs, eager for the moment when the teenager awoke.

* * *

><p>Link opened his eyes quite lazily, staring at the white ceiling above him. 'Ugh, where am I?' He looked left and right, without moving his neck because it was too stiff. 'Is this Heaven?' He thought idly as his he found he couldn't move his body. From what he could tell, he was oddly comfortable, and warm underneath a heavy blanket. Link almost sighed contently before he noticed the sound of someone, or <em>something<em>, other than him breathing. He quickly stopped breathing in the middle of his inhale, eyes wide.

"I know you're awake, Sky Child." That voice…where had Link heard it before? In a matter of seconds, a male was leaning over him, close enough that his long white fringe was brushing against his mouth. Once he saw the male's face, Link opened his mouth to scream, only for his mouth to be covered by a gloved hand.

"You really are troublesome, aren't you?" The male sighed. "There's no need to be fearful. I'll not hurt you…yet." The Demon watched as Link's grew wide in horror as he chuckled, standing up straight and looking down into the Blond's deep blue eyes. "What? I know I'm flawless on the outside." He paused, flipping his hair. "I've got it all, don't I? Looks, style, personality, but there's one thing I lack…Namely mercy." Suddenly, he flipped his long tongue at Link, causing the human to cower. "I absolutely cannot resist the temptation, so it's in your best interest to behave, _boy_." Link frowned at the end of the other's sentence.

"You can't tell me what to do." The Skyloftian said calmly, but firmly at the same time. To his dismay, the demon looked amused.

"Oh? Wow, I applaud you Hylia," He clapped enthusiastically, clearly amused. "You chose it how I like it; feisty and easy to toy with, but yet strong…" As his eyes were still staring at Link, he laughed again. "You are going to be such a fun toy to play with, Hero." The blond's eyes were still wide, before he sat up quickly, a pounding headache surely followed.

"Argh…" Link groaned in pain, becoming agitated as he heard another chuckle.

"You are such an amusing mortal…Does a little pain cause you to do so much?" The Hero-to-be glared at the demon. "So much fire and determination in those pretty eyes of yours…" Link eyes softened at the compliment, but hardened even more at being called such a feminine word.

The taller male put his hands up in surrender. "Please forgive me. Since this little delay, I've had a bit of pent up anger to deal with, so I decided to take it out on you. We don't have to be enemies just yet, so I'll be nice to you, just this once, because you're hurt, and because you'll need ease before I crush you." He paused again, smirking before continuing. "Oh dear, where are my manners? My name is **Ghirahim**, Sky Child. I like to be spoiled with my full title, **Demon Lord Ghirahim**, but I'm not picky." Link looked up at Ghirahim with a small hint of fear in his eyes, his accusations of the male being the intimidating figure in his dreams confirmed.

"Fear not. I said I wouldn't hurt you yet, yes? Even when we are foes, I promise not to murder you. I'll just beat you within an inch of your life." Link found it odd that the Demon Lord said that with a smile. He didn't feel too comfortable, so he threw the covers off of him, and tried to get up, only to be met with a searing pain in his left ankle.

"I don't think so. That sprained ankle of yours will prove to be a problem if you want to get around, Sky Child—"

"I have a name, you know." The blond was getting quite annoyed.

"Oh really? Do inform me."

"It's Link." He heard Ghirahim chuckle again. 'Why does he have to laugh at me every chance he gets? His voice is pleasing to the ear but…' The Hero-to-be's eyes widened again for the nth time that day, but Ghirahim didn't seem to notice. 'Why did I just think that?'

"What an odd name…_Link_…" The Demon Lord tested out the human's name, it leaving a foreign trace on the tip of his tongue, while Link's heart fluttered in anticipation. "But I like it, I suppose. It's very interesting, yes?" The taller male put a hand on his hip, still looking down at the Blond. Link nodded slowly, trying to comprehend the weird feeling in his heart, looking up when he saw a gloved hand outstretched towards him, tilting his head and eyeing it funnily.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you would be hungry since you've been out for almost a day." Link nodded, but then got a little angry that the Demon Lord hadn't thought about waking up so he could have a proper meal. Then again, he'd been lucky that his 'enemy to be' hadn't left him out on The Surface where something else could've found him…

"The only reason why I didn't wake you up…" Ghirahim paused, "Well, to put it simply, you sleep like a corpse, Child. I tried waking you, but to no avail." He flipped his hair, getting somewhat impatient. "Hurry up and grab my hand before I leave you to starve."

Link surely didn't want to die hungry, so he reluctantly grabbed onto the Demon Lord's hand, placing his hand on the other's bed and tried to stand with his one good leg, failing miserably. He looked down at his lap, knowing the Demon was amused while watching the Skyloftian attempted to stand with a sprained ankle. After a few more tries, Link looked up at Ghirahim, who had a smirk the Hero-to-be expected to see on his face.

"Do you mind helping me, G-Ghirahim?" the Blond said softly, somewhat ashamed. He saw Ghirahim's eyes visually soften.

"Hm, fine. You're lucky you're cute, or else I would have watched you suffer until you starved to death." The blond felt that weird feeling in his heart again before Ghirahim picked Link up bridal style, not caring if the human disagreed as he made sure the hero-to-be was secure in his arms.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim asked Link what he had a taste for as they arrived at the long, rectangular dining room table. He pulled out a chair, before sitting Link down. Standing up straight, the Demon put a hand on his hip casually, waiting for an answer.<p>

"Uh…" The Blond scratched the back of his head nervously.

"How about some Breakfast?" Link nodded happily. He watched as Ghirahim bit the cloth of the index finger on his left glove, pulling it off and doing the same to the opposite glove, revealing defined slim arms the same color of the rest of his skin*, before tossing the pair of gloves at Link. "Don't soil my gloves." Ghirahim undid the chain on his cloak, sweeping it of in one swift motion, throwing the cloak on top of Link as well. "Don't ruin my cloak either." The demon didn't notice his words fell on deaf ears, as Link was undoubtedly staring at Ghirahim's body. Bright blue eyes roamed over toned arms, a defined chest, a flat stomach with an inward bellybutton, leading down to a bulge that Link was one hundred ten percent sure it was the demon's parts that defined him as a male, making a deep red tint appear on the hero-to-be's face.* Link's eyes went lower, seeing Ghirahim's nicely rounded, slim hips, and toned thighs. The blond let his eyes stop at the demon's muscled calves, noting that he had been staring for quite a while.

"Are you done staring at me? Or do I need to wait a few more minutes until you're able to put out a fire with that steady stream of saliva coming from your mouth?" Link was shocked out of his thoughts by Ghirahim's voice, looking up at the male's face. The demon tilted his head a little. "Hm? Did you hear me?" The hero-to-be looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring at his supposedly enemy's body like that, but he couldn't help the fact that he hadn't had any type of sexual experience, so he really didn't know if he was straight or not.

"Y-yeah, I heard you…" Link responded quietly. He heard another chuckle from the demon as he walked away, revealing his rounded derriere, which Link couldn't help but look at.

"I know my body is perfect, but there's no need to stare so much." Ghirahim said while tying the apron's strings around his neck, and then the ones around his waist. He walked into the kitchen, but not before grinning at Link.

"The things I'd do to you, Sky Child. You don't even know the half of it." The demon Lord said the words loud enough for the other to hear them clearly, sure that the comment would leave Link with an adorable red blush on his face. Ghirahim knew it was in his best interest to not get too attached, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't had any proper companionship before, well, not one with him not getting beaten daily by his master. The Demon Lord reminded himself of how stupid he was as he got milk, eggs, and butter out of the refrigerator. 'Falling in love with my own master…I should have known he wasn't going to feel the same as me…' Ghirahim opened a cupboard above the stove, retrieving flour, sugar, baking powder, baking soda, and a measuring cup before closing it again and setting the ingredients on the counter. 'He used me and then threw me away like I was a piece of trash…I thought we had something special, but I was wrong…' The demon Lord laughed bitterly as he opened a drawer and retrieved a medium sized bowl. 'But maybe if I can prove how capable I can be…he'll hold me close as we rule the world together, right? There's a chance he'll reject me again and leave me looking like a fool…' Ghirahim forcefully pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he poured the freshly made batter onto the pan, watching as it bubbled. 'I am such a love sick fool…but I can't help it.'

* * *

><p>"Here," Ghirahim set a plate of 2 pancakes in front of Link. The blond stared at the food like it was dangerous. Like the drizzles of maple syrup was super glue, like the whipped cream on top would cause him to foam at the mouth and die, and the berries were from some poisonous bush.<p>

"I don't trust you." Link said flatly. He heard Ghirahim sigh, and watched as the demon picked the fork up from Link's plate. Ghirahim forcefully grabbed the Blond's chin and made the hero face him, before picking up a forkful of pancakes.

"You're such a paranoid boy." The demon lord put the food in his mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing. "See? No poison. Now, eat your portion before I do." Not bothering to give Link a clean fork, Ghirahim set the fork down on the hero's plate and sat in the chair next to him, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm.

'Why does my heart feel so weird around this boy? What is it about him?' The demon lord glanced at Link, surprised to see the boy staring right back at him. They locked eyes for a few moments, before the hero gave Ghirahim small smile of gratitude. Said demon turned his head away, returning to his meal with his heart fluttering and a tint of red on his cheeks.

Link sighed softly, looking back down at his plate, his heart doing some weird kind of dubstep.

'What is he doing to me?' The two thought simultaneously, attending to the food on their plates.

"Sky Child," At the sound of his nickname, the blond looked at the demon lord. "After you're done, I'll change your bandages and then we'll go for a walk." He paused before adding, "And before you ask, no, I won't try to kill you."

"You know, you're kind of weird…" Ghirahim felt his eye twitch at Link's statement. "But I like it."

* * *

><p><strong>The Fangirl inside of me couldn't resist, so sorry. For some reason I felt that Ghira was so sadistic because of the things Demise did to him, and could possibly be the reason why Ghirahim's other ear (the one without the earring) is round and not pointed. (Yes, Ghira, I know about that) And that part when Ghirahim was calling himself stupid for falling in love, omg. I cried for him even though I'm the one who's making him suffer, but don't worry, LINKY-POO WILL MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER. I need serious help, like immediately. Argh. All of you lurkers secretly reading this, show yourself! Your thoughts count too, so don't hide from me, huehuehue.<strong>

***I think his arms only get darker in color later on in the game, but I'm not sure, so they're grey for now.**

***A-Tay, the song I was listening to made this part so much dirtier. Let's just say it's not even Link's birthday, but he wants to lick the icing off. Yes, Link DOES want it in the worst way, and he can't wait to blow Ghirahim's candles out. He wants the cake. HE WANTS THE CAKE. JK. The moans in the background of the song made my cheeks turn super mega red. So red you can see the color even with my skin tone. -Even though I am a little pale.-**

**R&R**


	4. Crooked Smile

**A/N: Ghirahim has a nice ass, not even gonna lie. There are times when I'd just pause behind him in one of his boss fights to just stare at it. **

**WARNING: Ghirahim is in this chapter as well, along with Ghiralink fluffy moments. Same as last chapter, I will not be responsible for your ruined electronic devices because you fangirled all over them. Not my problem, K? There is some Ghira abuse/rape in this chapter, so I'll mark it with a dash ( - ) alright? Don't like seeing my baby hurt, but I gotta do it so Linky-poo can come to the rescue. Also, Let It Go from Frozen –which I do not own btw- will be quoted/sing here, so for you Frozen haters I shall mark that with a dash as well.**

**Unexpected Twist**

**Crooked Smile**

"You sure are a slow eater." Ghirahim glanced at Link, noticing that the Skyloftian still had a good portion of food on his plate. "Hurry up before I hold you down and shove the rest down your throat."

By now, Link had gotten pretty used to the demon lord's threats, and was almost certain that he wouldn't execute them, but Link had a feeling he would if he pushed him far enough. "Maybe you eat too fast and I'm eating at a normal pace." The Hero had to hold back a snicker as he watched Ghirahim's eye twitch.

"…Don't make me rip out that smart tongue of yours and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." The demon lord let out a low growl, one that the blond was sure to hear, but he couldn't refrain from making another witty comment to amuse himself.

"Oh no, I'm so scar—Ah!" Link's eyes widened as his head was roughly yanked back by his dark golden hair. He was face to face with a very pissed looking Ghirahim.

"Finish that sentence." His voice was low and cold. "I dare you." Onyx colored eyes narrowed at the Hero, and if looks could kill, Link's head would be rolling on the floor. The grip on the blond's hair was unbelievably tight and painful, but the pain seemed to dissipate as Onyx got lost in blue, white hair spilled on the Skyloftian's cheek. The pair stayed like that for a few moments before Ghirahim released the blond's hair, before leaning over the other's shoulder and picking up his fork for him. The demon made sure there was a few pieces of the pancakes he worked so hard to make on the dining tool before bringing it to Link's mouth.

"Eat." Ghirahim narrowed his eyes as Link turned away from the fork, causing the Hero to immediately gain his appetite back and let the demon put the food in his mouth. The blond chewed softly, staring down at his lap to avoid the demon lord's gaze. Link let Ghirahim feed him until his plate was empty. "Was that so hard?" the demon lord asked as he set the fork back onto the other's plate, before snapping quite loudly.

Almost immediately, a red bokoblin came to him, bowing its head. "Clean this up." Ghirahim gave a simple order, not even greeting the lesser demon or sparing it a glance before telling it to do something. The bokoblin complied anyway, picking up the soiled tableware before scrambling into the kitchen. Ghirahim stood up, looking down at Link. "There's a bit too much sunlight for a casual stroll, so we'll go sightseeing around sunset." The blond nodded his head in a lackluster manner.

"Yeah, okay." He said, looking horribly bored while staring down into his lap.

"What's wrong with the poor, poor human? Can't find a way to entertain yourself?" Ghirahim teased, whisking his cloak off of the back of the chair Link sat in, clicking the chain in place. "Do forgive me, but I'll have to leave you to your own devices." Ghirahim's wide smirk almost faltered when he saw Link's ears drop a little. He sighed and picked up the blond like he was a fragile princess, snapping and appearing in his bed room.

He set the Hero down on his bed before walking towards the entrance. "You have an odd smell towards you. When was the last time you cleaned yourself?" Ghirahim asked with a raised eyebrow, only sighing when the Skyloftian scratched the back of his head, thinking hard. "You humans must not know about personal hygiene."

"Well excuuuse me, Princess,*" Link decided to ignore the dirty look Ghirahim gave him as he continued to speak, "But I have to train every day, and sometimes Pit makes me cover his night shift." Ghirahim rolled his eyes, walking over to Link and pulling off the other's shirt like it was completely normal. The Hero's eyes widened as soon as he knew what was happening. "What do you think—" His sentence was interrupted as a pain shocked his forearm, and then another in his upper arm.

"Don't resist me," The Demon Lord said, tossing Link's shirt on the floor. "You've fractured both your right Radius and Ulna, as well as your left Fibula. Your Humerus is almost completely broken, so I wouldn't move it if I were you." Ghirahim was met with a confused blank stare. Oh, how he hated using simple words. "The two bones in your right forearm, and one of the bones in your lower left leg are fractured. Your upper arm is almost broken." Link nodded in understanding, but almost panicked as the demon lord pulled at his pants.

"W-w-w-wait, I still need to know why you're undressing me!" the Skyloftian's face was red as he no longer felt the secure feeling of his pants on his waist.

"I'm undressing you because you're dirty, so I'm going to clean you. I won't have a filthy human in my presence." Ghirahim continued to talk as the human yelled in protest. "I need to change your bandages too." Onyx eyes looked up at the human. "Don't worry, Sky Child, I won't try to do anything to you and I won't touch anything I don't need to." This gave Link little comfort as his pants slid off of his legs, leaving his undershirt and his briefs as the only pieces of clothing on his body. He shut his eyes tight as Ghirahim pulled his white undershirt off and tossed it to the side, sending chills up his spine as the cold air brushed against his previously warm body. Link saw the bandages wrapped around his torso, and the ones wrapped around numerous parts of his body like the fractured parts of his body the demon lord was talking about. There were patches of red, black, blue, and purple scattered all over him, and weird patches, like the ones Pipit forced him to put on after he had cut himself during training. Somehow, while he was looking at all of his injuries, Ghirahim had managed to pull off his underwear and throw a white fluffy towel over the part that showed the world he was a male.

"W-when did you-?" Link stuttered in pure embarrassment as Ghirahim was unwrapping the bandage around his sprained ankle, the skin underneath purple.

"I did it while you were distracted." The demon lord said, his brow slightly knitted in concentration as he tried to get one of the bandages on Link's leg to unstick itself. Finally, it let up, revealing a part of his thigh where Link had been skinned almost raw. Ghirahim continued this little tug-of-war game with Link's other bandages, revealing minor and major cuts and parts of the other's body that had been skinned.

"A-Are you done?" Link asked quietly, his eyes shut tight because he didn't want to believe he was naked in front of someone who was supposed to be his enemy.

"Yes, I think so." Ghirahim dropped the last soiled bandage in the trash bin next to his nightstand. He took off his cloak the second time that day, throwing them onto the bed, his elbow-length gloves following soon after. He undid the big red, gold trimmed diamond shaped pin that held the belt on his waist together, striding to the wardrobe that was a tleast 15 feet away from the front his four post bed which had lack sheer bed drapes that were pulled all the way back, setting it on top of his black wardrobe, before opening said furniture and taking a look inside. At the sight, well, if Link could face palm himself he would.

Ghirahim had the same outfit a countless number of times in his wardrobe, all pure white and neatly hung on separate hangers, the only difference to some of them was that some of them were one pieces and the others had two. Link had spotted something black, but the doors to the furniture were closed already. The demon lord had gotten a big white t-shirt for himself and a pair of black, baggy looking pants. He glanced over at Link's discarded, filthy clothes and then at the Skyloftian, before snapping quite loudly as he always did. A pale blue colored button up semi-formal shirt with beige colored pants appeared on top of Ghirahim's dresser, as well as a pair of underwear that the demon lord was pretty sure would fit the human. The demon lord bent over and pulled off his pure white shoes.

Without warning, Ghirahim lifted up the single strap on his shoulder and lifted enough so his arm could get through. He then proceeded to pull the fabric down to his waist until he heard Link protest rather rudely.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Link stuttered quite unintelligently, closing his eyes once again.

"Well, I'm not going to ruin my wonderful attire just to clean you." Ghirahim turned around to face Link again, almost struggling to get the fabric over his hips. "I know you want to watch, Sky Child. There's no need to be shy, hm?"* The Hero reluctantly opened his right eye and he was met with the most arousing thing he'd ever seen in his life. Ghirahim was smirking at him, staring into the Hero's eyes as his thumbs went underneath the fabric and hooked onto it as the rest of hand grabbed at it from the front, the lines of the V created by his hips getting closer and closer as the demon lord teased Link by slowly pulling the one piece down. By now, both of Link's eyes were open wide and focusing only on Ghirahim.

Ghirahim swayed his hips a little, making the human lick his lips as the fabric got lower and lower until a line of white could be seen. Ghirahim started rolling his stomach, continuing to tease the hero as the one piece got lower, and then finally the large bulge that Link was now one thousand percent sure was the demon lord's male genitalia was visible. The demon lord made sure the Hero was looking at him before he began to sway his hips again, slowly this time as his right hand let go of his clothing and slid up his torso and then up his chest before it came to cuff his neck from the right side. He licked his lips, as he began to roll his stomach again as his knees bent, slowly dropping into a squatting position, Ghirahim's legs wide open for Link to see. He eased his body to the left, placing the palm of his hand on the floor and letting all of his body weight rest on it and his right leg as he crossed his left leg over the opposite. Ghirahim slithered his fabulously long tongue at Link, the seductive look on his face being replaced with another smirk as he saw the human shiver violently. The demon lord quickly began to question his own actions. 'Why did I just strip for him like that? I swore I had better morals and self-respect…' He glanced at Link's face. 'Maybe because this human doesn't step all over me like an ant or beat me senselessly until I can't breathe properly.' Ghirahim looked down at himself. 'But this is one of the reasons he beat me…I'm acting like the slut he told me I was. Maybe he's right after all…' He tossed his head back, sexily raising his left leg until his pointed toe was angled towards the ceiling. He placed his left foot on the floor, before crossing his right over it. He smiled to himself as he glaced over at the boy, noting that Link had a deep red blush on his face and was staring at the demon lord intently, waiting for him to make his next move. 'This sky child actually pays attention to me, and he appreciates the things I do…' GHirahim got into his crouching position again, his arms up and bent at his elbows. His arms crossed at his wrists and rested on his forehead as he got up. 'I have the right to flaunt my body, now that I've gotten rid of those wretched scars.' He posed, his left hip jutted out and his head back. His right foot was turned at a ninety degree angle, right heel facing the inside of his left foot as he arched his right foot and placed it on top of the opposite. His right leg was bent at the knee, just enough so he could place the palm of one of his fabulous left hand on top of it, bending his fingers into a sassy position. The demon lord then placed the palm of his hand to his forehead, glancing at Link with the same sexy look in his eyes. 'He doesn't rip my hair from my scalp or crush my skull with his bare hands.'

It took Link a few minutes to notice that Ghirahim's underwear was short and almost skin tight, but that was to be expected because of the large diamond cutouts on the upper thigh portions of his clothing. The demon lord got out of his fabulous pose and picked up the t-shirt he had gotten for himself, before sliding it on his body, the fabric able to reach his knees. He pulled the garment off of his ankles, tossing it into the nearby hamper, and almost chuckled when he saw the Hero's ears drop a little.

"Disappointed, are we?" The smirk on Ghirahim's face was devilish and it got wider as his Onyx eyes saw something sticking up under the white towel he had draped over Link's private area. "Don't get stiff on me now, Sky Child. If you couldn't handle that, then I doubt you could handle anything else my stunning body has to offer." He said that with a flip of his fringe as Link turned his head away, cheeks getting redder with embarrassment this time instead of arousal. He didn't have the will power to look Ghirahim in the eye in his current state of…excitement. The demon lord turned around and pulled the big pants over his waist, finding that they would stay up.

"Sh-shut up…" The blond said clearly, but with not much power in his voice to back it up. Of course the Demon Lord started to chuckle, but his small laugh was replaced with silence when Link said his next words. "At least I'm not the one stripping for someone they barely know…" Link pointed out, rather rudely. He didn't know that his words had struck a major chord on Ghirahim's feelings (because he had been degraded in the same way before many times) until the demon lord looked over his shoulder and into Link's eyes, his onyx pools filled with hurt. Link gasped inaudibly, opening his mouth to say something, but the upset demon lord calmly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Link felt bad, really bad. He really didn't mean to say something like that, especially to someone who was actually taking care of him, his enemy nonetheless. Link looked down at his hands and sighed softly. "He was doing it for me, so I shouldn't be complaining…He really does have a sexy physique…" The Hero blushed at his one statement, as he sat up abruptly, causing a sharp pain to start on his chest. Link wanted—no he<em> needed<em> to apologize to Ghirahim. It was as worse as when he broke Zelda's doll when she was 7. She cried for days—wait, what? Link face palmed himself. 'His feelings aren't as important as Zelda's are…or are they?'

He pressed his right leg on the ground, finding the strength to stand up on one leg. 'I need to go apologize.' He thought idly as he wrapped the towel around his waist. The hero fond his pants and undershirt near the side of the demon lord's bed and hastily put them on. Somehow he managed to tip towards the large double doors without hurting anything on the left side of his body. He leaned against the white wall, clearly struggling to open one of the double doors. After a few tries he succeeded, stepping out into the hallway only to find out that he was in a long corridor. He sighed softly, but pushed on, because Ghirahim was worth it. Every bead of sweat, every ounce of concentration, every gasp of pain. The demon lord was worth it all and more. With that mindset, Link started his journey down the long hall, set out on a search for his supposed aquiantance. Or were they something more? Who knows?

* * *

><p>Ghirahim was on his white couch, his knees pulled up to his chest and his toned arms wrapped around himself. Next to him was a half empty jar of cookies. It wasn't often that he got into one of these moods, but he was in one of them. He felt worthless, unloved. In truth, Ghirahim had low self-esteem even though he was extremely flossy – or appeared to be anyway. He stuffed a cookie in his mouth, chewing slowly as tears were running down his face, the purple eye shadow collected in his tears and made purple tear streaks run down his cheeks. He felt the concealer around Demise's mark on his left cheek start to unstick, starting to run with his tears. His white lipstick smeared as he stuffed his face, but he didn't care anymore.<p>

"I'm hideous, of course no one would appreciate something as disgusting as me." He buried his face in his hands, the memories of what his Master used to do to him flooding his mind.

_Ghirahim watched from afar as his Master conversed with his friends, laughing and eating dinner as usual. The Lord-to-be was standing in a corner as instructed, in his usual servant attire, an exceedingly revealing black outfit with multiple black cutouts. A large black diamond cutout was on his chest, barely covering his nipples while the top stopped at the end of his chest, exposing his abdomen completely. His shorts stopped just above the knee, diamond cutouts up the sides of the garment. He wore skin tight 'leggings' as well, which started a few inches below the knee and had fabric wrapped around his feet but left his toes and his heel bare, that seemed to match the fingerless gloves that came up to his bicep, diamond cutouts all along the sides of both garments. His left ankle and right bicep were accented with thin golden cuffs. _

_"Oh Ghira," Ghirahim hated that sickly sweet tone in his master's voice, knowing Demise only used it when the demon was in trouble. "How about you come here? I haven't 'talked' to you in a while." Oh dear. Without delay, Ghirahim walked over to the Demon King before getting on his knees and bowing his head. He knew if he had forgotten to bow his head, he'd be crawling on the floor, coughing up blood and trying to find his face while Demise stomped on his back._

_"Yes, Master?" Ghirahim hated how his long, waist length hair threatened to catch on the red diamond earring that hung from his right ear, but if his posture was to falter, he'd surely regret it. _

_"You're looking beautiful today, as always." Ghirahim almost shied away from his master's touch, as Demise reached down and grasped the thick white fringe that always brushed against Ghirahim's barely concealed nipple. The Demon King guided the flowing hair behind Ghirahim's misshapen ear, frowning slightly at his servant's swollen black eye that the Demon King himself had inflicted on the Lord-to-be. Demise's large fingers tenderly stroked the black diamond on Ghirahim's left cheek before smirking._

_"Stand up," he ordered. Ghrahim did so almost immediately after the command was given, looking at his master with a small bit of fear in his eyes. Without warning, Demise yanked Ghirahim down by his fringe, a loud yelp escaping the demon's mouth. "Tell me, do you love me?"_

_Without hesitation, Ghirahim answered. "Of course I love you Ma-" He couldn't finish before his hair was yanked again, but this time so harsh he was sure a few of his precious strands were ripped from his scalp._

_"Then why is this food overcooked?" Ghirahim eyed the food warily before opening his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by the Demon King._

_"It's because you were out fucking some other man, am I right?" It was a rhetorical question, but Ghirahim dared to answer._

_"N-no, it was because I wasn't the one who cooked it, my lor-"The demon was backhanded promptly, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. He was pulled closer as the Demon King twirled his fingers around the white locks._

_"Am I right?" Demise voice had a warning tone to it as he repeated himself. Ghirahim felt his master's aura grow darker as he shook his head. Suddenly, the Demon King smiled, looking over to his two friends. "It seems that a whore needs to be put in their place, don't you agree?" They nodded, eyeing Ghirahim with a hungry look. "How about you two assist me in teaching this slut a 'lesson'? You need the experience anyway." The demon lord to be couldn't stop his eyes from growing wide as he was bent over, his head forced to the dining table. He felt the food clinging to his hair as he tried to get away, but his actions were ceased as his hands were tied behind his back. _

_'Ghirahim…'_

_He screamed as he tried to get away, feeling his clothes being ripped from his body._

_'Ghirahim…!'_

_A thick appendage forced its way through Ghirahim's clenched teeth as he continued to struggle, but to no avail._

_'Ghirahim!'_

_The demon lord-to-be couldn't help but gag as it was shoved down his throat, preventing him from screaming as his felt something plunging into his entrance. _

_'Ghirahim!'_

_He felt his hair being pulled, unbearable pain scaling up and down his spine. Tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks, of both shame and pain as he felt his rock hard member being gripped tightly._

_'**Ghirahim!**'_

Ghirahim snapped out of his horrible memory, remembering it was all in the past. He lifted his head from his knees, the tears continuing to pour from his eyes. His make-up had run down his cheeks, and he knew he looked like a pitiful mess, but he no longer cared. He heard Link gasp softly from the top of the staircase before he heard a small groan of pain.

"Ghirahim…I…" Link stuttered, gasping as the demon lord's head had been raised, a smear of white lipstick on the other's lips and purple eye make mixed with tears streaked down his cheeks. Onyx eyes stared at him, tears still coming and showing no sign of stopping.

"What do you want, sky child? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ghirahim's voice was small and weak sounding, much different from the confident one the Hero had heard a few minutes ago. Link opened his mouth to say something, but his left knee buckled, causing him to fall forward. In a collaboration of multi colored diamonds, the Demon lord was on the next step, catching the boy with ease. Link had managed to put his under shirt back on, as well as his pants.

Ghirahim sighed, looking down into blue eyes before he turned away. "Why did you come here when you're injured? Didn't I tell you to stay put—"He was interrupted as Link began to speak.

"I came to apologize." He said shyly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "What I said was wrong, and I'm—"

"No, what you said was a fact, and what your statement implied was true as well." Ghirahim's voice was still low, but Link knew that the demon could burst into tears at any moment, and that was what the Hero wanted. He had a feeling that something was deeply troubling Ghirahim, right from the start. His accusations had started when he caught sight of the other's tight and revealing clothing, his make-up, and how he acted when Link was being friendly. Link wanted the other to just let all of his emotions out, because he knew it hurt to keep them in. "There's no need to apologize for the truth."

The hero was starting to get a bit angry hearing Ghirahim put himself down like that. "No, it's not the truth. Stop degrading yourse—"

"Still your wretched tongue." Ghirahim was now glaring at the Skyloftian, but that didn't fool the human. Link saw the painful emotions in those deep onyx pools. "You don't know anything about me, _boy_, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut—"Link didn't back down as he stood up straight on his own.

"I may not know anything about you, but I know a part of what's under all that make up on your face." That caused that demon to close his mouth, as he was ready to retort. Link pulled out a wet washcloth out of his pocket that he made sure he had before he started limping to find Ghirahim. Without warning, he began wiping the remainder of the make-up from the demon lord's face, ignoring the others threats and the tight grip around his wrists. Finally, the coloring on Ghirahim's face was gone, his true skin showing. Link gasped at the sight.

Ghirahim turned his head away, looking down at his pale feet. What he heard next was what he didn't expect to hear.

"I knew it…" Link said with a sincere smile. "Your face was attractive with the make-up on but I'd never imagine you'd be this gorgeous without it." It was weird, calling another male 'gorgeous', but why lie? The demon lord was extremely attractive, and in Link's eyes, dare he even think it, more attractive than Zelda.

Ghirahim faced the hero again, eyes wide in disbelief as the Skyloftian's eyes roamed over naturally perfect eyebrows, before coming to long eye lashes and onyx colored eyes. Link looked at the other's smooth looking pale grey lips, before looking back up. "You're so beautiful…You take my breath away, Ghirahim."

The demon lord was at a loss for words. He looked down again, before scooping the blond up and teleporting them to the plush white couch Ghirahim had been sulking on a few moments ago. After sitting Link down, he claimed his previous spot and brought his knees up to him face again, reaching for another cookie until another hand stopped him.

"Tell me what's wrong." Ghirahim looked down at the Hero, before snatching his hand away.

"I believe that's none of your business." _Please don't abandon me._

Link was starting to get impatient. He didn't like when people who needed help pushed it away. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." _You need help._ _Let me help you._

"Good luck with that." _Thank you._

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ghirahim's face buried in his knees once again as Link stared at him intently. Suddenly, the demon lord felt his shoulders being pulled backwards, catching him off guard. The back of his head was on Link's chest as he gasped softly. Link's hands moved down further, before he wrapped his arms around Ghirahim's chest and held him tight.

"What in Goddess name do you think you're doing, child?" The demon lord was about rip the Skyloftian's arms off of him until he stopped, eyes growing wide. "Unhand me! I shall not be handled like this, especially—" He was cut off from his rant as Link buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. An unwelcome warmth surrounded Ghirahim, but deep inside he wanted it at the same time. He felt uneasy, not sure of what might happen. Every time he was offered or received warmth or happiness, it was ripped away from him in an instant. "I-I…" Slowly, he lowered his head, beginning to let himself be held. "I…" He was still at a loss for words as he began leaning into Link's embrace. "…Please don't hurt me…" His voice was a whisper as he inwardly scoffed at how weak he sounded in front of his enemy. His human enemy. For Goddess's sake, if his master had been here he would have been beaten for crying in the first place.

"I won't." The feeling of the other's warm breath on his neck sent chills down his spine, making him shiver slightly. Ghirahim felt Link smile against his skin, combined with the weird but strong beat of Link's heart (which was starting to beat faster) made his own flutter with an unknown feeling that he had felt before while the human was here. "I really didn't mean to make you cry," the blond said softly, his voice filled with sincerity. Ghirahim would have suffered a blow to his ego if it had been someone else who said those words, but not this boy. "But I know there's something more and I want to help. Telling me will help you feel better. I promise." Damn. How could a simple minded human figure out something more complex wrong with the Demon Lord? Ghirahim may never know. After a few long moments of silence, Link knew Ghirahim wasn't going to spill all his problems and deepest concerns to him without a little push in the right direction. "Ghirahim…just let it go. Please." An idea popped into the blond's head. He remembered a lullaby that the nurse would always sing to him when Groose or Pipit beat him in training when they were smaller. Somehow, it always got him to cry and tell her all of his problems, which made him feel better in the end. Even though he and Ghirahim weren't the same, almost complete opposites, maybe it would work on him too? Link's only option was to try, right?

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen,_" The Hero began to sing softly, with the smallest smidge of confidence and a boatload of awkwardness. When Ghirahim continued to be still and quiet, he kept singing even though he had a feeling the Demon Lord was inwardly laughing at him. "_A kingdom of isolation…and it looks like you're the Qu-King._" He was one hundred percent positive that the Demon Lord was coming up with threats in his mind, mostly because Link had almost called him a queen.

With a small boost of confidence, he let his melodic voice be heard again. "_The wind is howling, like your swirling storm inside._" Link held onto Ghirahim a bit tighter as he felt the other begin to tremble the tiniest bit. He knew it was working.

"_You can't keep it in, Heaven knows you've tried…" _Ghirahim's hands came up and held onto Link's forearms like they were his lifelines as he began to shake a bit more. He kept trying to hold it in, but Link just wanted him to let it go.

"_You won't let me in, won't let me see. You keep being the good boy you think you always have to be…_" The demon lord's eyes began to water as he was reminded of how Demise 'scolded' him, whipping him and telling him to be a 'good boy'.

"You conceal and don't feel, you won't let them know…" Link smiled as he watched Ghirahim tremble more, almost at his breaking point. He felt long, slender fingers press into his skin, but he didn't care if he bruised…

"_Well now I know…_" Tears threatened to fall from Ghirahim's eyes. Combined with the warmth, Link's beautiful voice, and his strong embrace-

"_Let it go._" AS if one cue, the demon lord burst into tears, not caring if he was crying in front of the Goddess's human Hero. Hell, he cries if he wants to. Link felt Ghirahim begin to shift, so he opened his arms a bit to give the demon room to do so. Ghirahim's face was buried in Link's chest, shameless tears soaking the human's undershirt. The Hero held onto Ghirahim firmly but gently, having an odd feeling that the other would shatter if he was handled too roughly. "There you are…let it all out…" Loud sobs echoed around the two of them, but that would be their little secret.

"I just…" Ghirahim managed to choke out between sobs. He was shushed by Link, but gave no retort. He let the blond stroke the back of his head, enjoying the treatment way more than he should. For once, he was going to let himself indulge while he could. He accepted the fact that he needed to cry, and that he needed someone to hold him while he did. Ghirahim no longer cared if the enemy saw him this pitiful, he just needed someone to listen to him, and Link was the only one that did. The only one who paid attention to Ghirahim was the Hero. The skimpy clothing, the makeup, the broad gestures, the sadistic threats…everything. Somehow Link had figured him out completely in less than twenty four hours.

While Ghirahim cried, Link took notice of how fragile the Demon Lord really was. Not more than a few hours ago, he had thought that Ghirahim was a bit of a heartless bastard*, nothing but a sex symbol who didn't know any emotions, other than anger, lust, and sadistic delight. But now, Link knew he was wrong, the evidence of his belief in his arms. Deep inside, he knew Ghirahim was a good person, if only he would love himself. After a few more minutes, Ghirahim's sobs ceased, and he was calmly resting in Link's arms.

As soon as he was sure he could compose himself, he lifted his head to look at the other, finding that Link's warm blue eyes were already focused on him. Before both of them knew it, he gave Link a small, crooked smile in appreciation. Not a few seconds after it appeared, the smile dissipated altogether, as he looked away in embarrassment. They were still in the cuddling position which was now extremely awkward, given that GHirahim was no longer drowning himself in his own tears.

"You know, for someone to love you, you have to learn to love yourself first." Link stated bluntly, his words were extremely true though. Ghirahim directed his attention towards the Hero again, listening to him intently.

"I really don't know why you do all of this extra stuff to look impressive when you already are. There's no need to kill yourself to find someone who'd kill for you." Ghirahim could only accept that what the human was saying was true. He heard Link sigh softly, trying to explain himself.

"I mean, you wake up and put makeup on, then you probably stare in the mirror at yourself. No matter how long you stare, it's clear you can't face what's wrong." The hero smiled down at Ghirahim.

"But there's no need to fix what the Gods already put their paintbrushes on, right?" The demon lord knew that the boy was naïve, but he didn't know that someone so young could have this much…wisdom.

"There's obviously someone who is trying to keep you laid down…I can see it." Link studied Ghirahim intently. "But I can tell you're bright like the sun, so you'll find your way back around. I'm sure of it." Somehow Link's words gave him confidence, even more confidence than he had with his makeup on.

"Everyone has flaws, but for you it's hard, because someone expects you to be perfect." Was Link reading his mind? Ghirahim couldn't be sure.

"You're only a victim because you're insecure." This little brat… "I know because when I said you were beautiful you weren't sure if I was telling the truth." The smile on Link's face was surely contagious, but Ghirahim tried to keep it from getting to him as much as possible.

"Someone doesn't want you somehow and it's got you wondering what you lack in their eyes. But…someone else thinks you're perfect, right? Just go look for them and everything will be alright." Ghirahim was taking in all this information, and it made him feel amazing. "I'm pretty sure you see all your flaws, but you have many good qualities, Ghirahim. I just know it." This boy was too damn nice. Just where was he trying to get at?

"What are you trying to say?" Ghirahim asked, tilting his head a little, clearly confusing.

"I'm saying you're amazing, so don't let anyone tell you you're not." The Hero was still smiling, speaking with confidence. Ghirahim could see why this was the Chosen One. He was extremely positive, and wanted to help everyone. "Especially to me. A normal enemy wouldn't take their foe into their home but you have. I admire your kindness." At this point, the Demon lord couldn't possibly stp the fluttering of his heart now. But the Hero's next words made his heart skip a beat. "I appreciate you." Oh Goddess. "Besides, you have something that others can't be." What was that something? "**You**." Ghirahim could feel his own face begin to heat up as his heart started to beat faster. He sure hoped he wouldn't have a heart attack. He began to sit up, the position beginning to get too awkward for him.

"If you ever need a friend to pick you up, I'll be around, even if we're enemies." Link stated, placing his hand on Ghirahim's shoulder. "I can tell you haven't laughed in a while…" To tell the truth, he hadn't. Well, not a real laugh of humor. "So…will you let me see that **crooked smile**?"

The smile had caught up to Ghirahim, and before he knew it, the most crooked smile he could muster was on his face. Link started to giggle, before he started laughing loudly, without shame. Ghirahim started to laugh whole-heartedly, surprising Link with his positive actions. The two laughed together, the sound echoing around them as tears of pure joy began to appear in their eyes.

_I'm going to indulge in it until it kills me._

**The stripping was random, but why the frick not? xD Oh Lawd, this thing was 10 freaking pages on word…you guys are lucky I like writing (even though I'm so bad at it and my style is atrocious). Yes, I know I made Ghirahim a softie. In other fics I've read, he's so mean and bad to Link while Link is so soft and I was like 'Bruh…Ghira why you gotta be so ruuuuuude~' So, boom. But, do not despair! He's still that sassy, fabulous Diva and you'll see more of that in the next chapter. Sorry for the 3 week wait btw…-Scratches head- God damn you ffn and your constant glitching...hopefully I know how to get around it.**

*** I remember when Link used to say that in the cartoon that used to air on Fox. You can look it up on youtube, but there are only like 13 episodes and Zelda is a major bitch in it.**

**R & R**

**(Fanservice for Atay – You are welcome****to not read this if it does not appeal to you-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Single Ladies by Beyonce. Ty.**

**Ghirahim: Up in the club, just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing~**

**Demise: Ghirahiiiiiiim…-pouts- I want you baaaaack bby…**

**Ghirahim: -Shakes his finger at Demise- You decided to dip, and now you wanna trip because another brother noticed me~ -Slithers his tongue at Link and seductively grinds on him.-**

**Link: Mmm…Ghira you're so big…-Blushes as Ghirahim hugs his waist-**

**Demise: -Gets hella jelly- **

**Ghirahim: I'm up on him, he up on me- -Notices Link is a bit scared because Demise is glaring at him. He then proceeds to make Link look at him.- Don't pay him any attention.**

**Demise: -Gets even angrier- **

**Ghirahim: -Growls at Demise- I've been crying my tears, for 3 good years, you can't be mad at me.**

**Demise: -Is mad anyway-**

**Ghirahim: But if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. –Flips his hand back and forth before pointing at his ring finger.- If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. –Smirks as engagement ring magically appears on his ring finger- Don't be mad once you see that Link wants it—**

**Demise: But Ghiiiiiiiiiraaaaaaa….**

**Ghirahim: If you liked it them you should have put a ring on it—Whoa-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh! –x2- **

**Demise: -runs off to cry in the bathroom while Ghira continues to sing-**


End file.
